


Letters

by Oriharder



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Renaishizaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriharder/pseuds/Oriharder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shizuo wants to confess to his crush, Izaya gets jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> wow fluff is not easy

 

 

 

Kanra: Have you heard the news yet? Heiwajima Shizuo is planning to confess to the one he likes!

Tanaka Taro: Eh? Really?

Setton: Is that so…?

Tanaka Taro: Do you know who it is, Kanra-san?

Kanra: No, I don’t

Setton: Sorry, I have to go…

-Setton has left the room-

Kanra: Eh? Is Setton-san jealous?

Saika: …

Tanaka Taro: I wonder who it is that Heiwajima-san likes…

Kanra: Does it matter? She won’t like him back anyway (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Saika: That is not a very nice thing to say…

Kanra: Waah, sorry! I was just sharing my opinion. Was that offensive?

Tanaka Taro: A little bit

Kanra: Sorry! (;´Д`)

Tanaka Taro: It’s alright

Kanra: Well, I’m off. Bye bye!

-Kanra has left the room-

 

* * *

 

 

“Why do you look so angry?” the brunette secretary asked, sounding quite amused.

“Namie-san, while I certainly am glad that you seem to be enjoying yourself, I would appreciate it if you left it alone,” Izaya huffed. The woman just shrugged, her grin never fading as she grabbed her jacket on her way out. She could hear him mutter under his breath, something about minding her own business, but decided that replying would be nothing but a waste of breath. Izaya grumbled quietly and crossed his arms.

So the beast really was going to confess, was he? How ridiculous. Everybody knew that there was no one fit to love him as much as Izaya. It was amusing. Even though there were so many people on this planet, so many humans to love, the one who had Izaya’s heart was a monster.

At first it had been something Izaya had liked to call a guilty pleasure; watching Shizuo, following him, analyzing him, talking and thinking about him all the time. And after a while he had finally admitted that he might have been a little bit obsessed with the brute. Not that that changed.

In fact, the obsession only grew stronger. It had a taken a lot, however, to realize that simply watching Shizuo might have turned into something stronger, something Izaya had never thought he could feel for any individual. By now, the raven knew that feeling like this was nothing to be ashamed of, even if it had felt pretty weird at first. For some twisted reason, up until now Izaya had been convinced that there was hope, that there was a possibility of Shizuo feeling the same for him, but now the brute was going to confess and even Izaya did not know who the lucky lady was going to be. He silently wished them a short, painful relationship with a breakup that would bring Shizuo great relief.

Did Izaya feel guilty for wanting the monster’s crush to suffer so much from a terrible heartbreak? No, he did not.

Would he regret wishing for a poor, innocent girl’s relationship to end with nothing but pain and suffering on her side? Not one bit.

Even though it was Shizuo who liked her and not the other way around, Izaya couldn’t help but blame the girl for stealing his Shizu-chan away. He didn’t even know if she would say yes, but really, anyone could see that the blond was handsome and pretty much irresistible. Why would she say no? Izaya pouted.

He didn’t want to lose every last bit of hope, he just wanted something to hold on to, something to remind him not to give up, no matter what. If Shizuo liked some stupid girl, Izaya would have to make sure the brute would change his mind about her and dump her. He had his ways.

The plans of how he was going to destroy the girl were interrupted by a quiet knock on his door. Izaya cleared his throat and got up, walking over to the door to welcome his new client. He put on a smirk and opened the door, ready to meet whoever was here to see him. But instead of a person, there was nothing. Izaya frowned.

A joke? Who would dare to play such a childish prank on him? Surely, the person who did this was prepared to be found and punished by Izaya himself. The raven shook his head and moved to turn around, about to go back inside, when he noticed something on the ground.

One closer look and he identified it as a letter, one single red rose carefully placed next to it. Was this a mistake? Someone must have brought this to the wrong address. For a second, Shizuo came to Izaya’s mind. The raved blushed furiously as he moved to pick up the gifts.

There was no way, right? This had nothing to do with Shizuo. It must be a joke, a mistake, _anything_ but gifts for _him_. Izaya’s heart beat fast in his chest, the spark of hope that came with the letter making his fingers shake. He made his way into his bedroom and shut the door before sitting on the bed and staring down at the letter and the flower in his hands.

To read or not to read?

As much as Izaya wanted to laugh and throw the gifts away, because there was simply no way anyone would give him something like this, curiosity got the best of him and he carefully opened the letter. The messy handwriting was familiar and Izaya recognized it immediately.

Shizu-chan…

He put a hand on his chest, a useless attempt to calm his heartbeat, and leaned closer to start reading.

 

 

 _Okay ~~annoying louse~~ Izaya,_  
_Before I start, don’t get the wrong idea. I still think you’re annoying as hell. I also think I’m pretty messed up for feeling the way I do. Well, if I continue explaining myself, I probably won’t be able to say what I wanted to say, so basically, if you haven’t figured it out while reading this, which you probably have because you’re not an idiot…_  
_I like you, Izaya. I have for a while now and I’m honestly surprised that you never seemed to suspect anything before. But yeah, there you have it._  
_Please accept my feelings (If you tease me for this, I will kill you)._  
_-Shizuo_

 

 

Izaya was sure that he was blushing hopelessly.

Even though he knew there was a possibility that some of his many enemies had faked the letter to find his weakness, he wanted to believe this was real. Maybe it was the thought of receiving something like this, signed with the name of his crush, but Izaya believed every word that was written on the paper.

A sudden burst of energy made the raven jump up. He hurried to get his coat and weapons before making his way out of the apartment, phone in his hands. He scrolled through his many contacts. The cool night air hit him and he held the phone up to his ear, waiting. Then, finally, the idiot picked up.

“Hello?”

“Is the letter real?” Izaya asked just to be completely sure. There was a pause, then:

“Yeah…” Izaya found himself smiling. He knew Shizuo would probably be able to hear it in his voice when he spoke.

“Where are you right now?” the raven asked.

“O-On my way home.”

“You brought it here, didn’t you? Why didn’t you at least wait, stupid protozoan?” Shizuo cleared his throat nervously.

“I didn’t think you’d want to see me. Didn’t expect an answer right away, so I kinda figured I could go home for now and give you time until you’re ready.” The nervous laugh at the end almost made Izaya giggle, but he stopped himself and walked a little faster.

“Well, I am ready. So stop what you’re doing, turn around and get back here immediately,” he ordered strictly.

“…You sure?” Izaya snorted.

“Yes, idiot, come here already.” Somehow, he knew Shizuo did just that.

“See you in a bit.” With that, Izaya hung up. Sure enough, a few minutes later, he spotted Shizuo walking towards him a lot slower than he usually did when they began one of their chases, Shizuo had his eyes on the ground. He looked nervous, like he didn’t know how to greet Izaya. But the latter knew just fine and he hurried to get closer to the blond, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug as soon as he reached him.

Shizuo froze, but hugged back hesitantly. This time, Izaya did giggle.

“Shizu-chan’s such an idiot,” he mumbled into the taller man’s shirt. Shizuo remained silent, thinking he had done something wrong, until Izaya spoke again.

“I like you too, stupid Shizu-chan.” The raven stood on his tiptoes and sighed softly before leaning in and connecting their lips in a gentle kiss. Shizuo gasped quietly against Izaya’s soft lips, but quickly recovered from the shock and started to kiss back. It didn't last long, but they enjoyed every second, every bit of it.

When they pulled back, breathing heavily and staring deeply into each other’s eyes with soft smiles on their lips, Izaya took Shizuo’s hand in his own and squeezed it a little.

 

 

 


End file.
